London City Elite
by LT HEART
Summary: Celia and Gregory are brother and sister and live a wonderful life as part of London's Elite along with their friends Skye and Jared. The teens learn that not everyone can be trusted and some of them hide secrets, that if told, affect the lives of others.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It is exactly three in the morning but the parents of Celia and Gregory Evans, Jared Knight, and Skye Roglassio, are not at all worried about their teens. They know that they would be back home sooner or later. After all, they are out at Jared Knight's club. A privilege given to only the wealthy and to those that of course know the dark haired boy. Then again, to even know him people have to be of the highest social status and have the appearances of models and goddesses. The London Elite possesses those qualities. Celia Evans a charming young girl full of confidence with beautiful chestnut colored hair and big sparkling brown eyes that makes heads turn. She sure knows how to have a good time and brings out her rebel side every once in a while. Her only downfall? Celia tends to be naive and vulnerable at times. Something that anyone can take advantage of in this society. Her brother Gregory has girls dreaming about his beautiful blue eyes at night. Hmmmm….too bad that he has his mind set on another girl. Then there is Skye Roglassio, Celia's best friend in the entire world. Seems like a pretty good pair since Skye seems to have a bit more edge in her attitude. Something that Celia needs more of. The last person in the London Elite is Jared Knight. Best friend of Gregory Evans and like another brother to Celia Evans. Tall, handsome, dark haired, brown eyes, charming, and knows how to play his cards right to get exactly what he wants…..anything he wants. All of their families know each other quite well and share strong bonds together. Not to mention that they are all running the top booming industries in the country. So let the kids have some fun, they say. Just as long as they don't ruin the family name.

**************************


	2. Truth Or Dare?

"C'mon Skye you have to do it!" Celia laughed then took another sip from her martini.

Her brother Gregory chuckled as Skye Roglassio made a face of disgust at his sister's proposal. He sat down on the floor where his sister and the rest of his friends were settled on. His best friend Jared was sprawled between him and his sister Celia.

"You have to do it sweetie, you picked dare," Jared purred with a smirk.

"Can't I have a do over? I pick truth this time," Skye insisted.

"I'm waiting sweetheart," Jared taunted.

Skye threw her leather purse at his face. Jared smiled.

"Skye, you picked dare. You _have_ to kiss Jared," Celia commented.

Skye made a whimpering noise, "You know how much I can't stand Jared. Out of all the other dares you could have told me to do, why this one? Ugh, okay fine, I'll do it!"

Jared grinned.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face you pervert! Ugh, I don't even know where your mouth has been," Skye hesitated.

"In every girl's mouth in London," Celia replied laughing.

As Gregory watched he noticed that this was making him very uncomfortable for some unusual reason. He fidgeted and scratched his head. That's when he realized that he didn't want Skye to kiss Jared. How could that be though? He had known her since, well, since she and her sister became best friends. That seemed ages ago. Why was he noticing now. Gregory shook the though away.

_I've been drinking too much besides it's just a game, only a game…_

Gregory continuously repeated the same line over and over in his head to remove any more strange thoughts. Just as Skye was about to lock lips with his womanizer friend, he couldn't control himself anymore.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Skye," he blurted out. Both Skye and Jared turned to him.

"Don't ruin the fun Greg!" his sister complained. "It's just a game!"

Skye stood up, her red lips forming a perfect smile. "Gregory is right Celia, I don't have to kiss this man-whore if I don't feel like it! Besides it's really late and I have plans early tomorrow. I have to go."

Jared chuckled, "Such a shame,"

Skye gave him a teasing smile and picked up her bag from the floor. She grabbed one last glass to drink and made a noisy exit as her leather boots stomped on the marble floor of the club.

Jared stretched his arms out and looked around. The club had a different feel to it when there was only three people inside and it was going to be four in the morning. He sighed and looked at the Evans.

"You two up to spending an all-nighter in here?" he asked. "We did it once remember?"

Gregory smiled, "Sleeping on the floor doesn't really seem that comfortable to me though,"

"Greg is right Jared, I think it'll be better if we leave. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

"You two need a ride? I can call my driver to pick you up in the limo," Jared suggested.

"It's four in the morning, Jared,"

"So what?" he shrugged, "That's what we pay him for after all."

Gregory nodded, "Alright, yeah do us that favor."

*************

Moments later the three of them heard a horn honk in front of the building. "That would be _our_ ride home." Jared said heading out the door with the Evans. "I'm going to have the driver drop you off first and then he'll take me home." he clarified.

A few minutes later the limousine stopped in front of a beautiful house that seemed more like a palace.

"This is our stop," Gregory said. "Bye, man. Thanks for the ride." Gregory said to Jared as he stepped out of the vehicle.

Celia's goodbye was more affectionate. "Thanks," she said hugging him before they got off the limo. She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Love you like a brother!" she called as she gracefully managed to get off without making a crease on her dress.

Jared chuckled, "Love you too, princess," he said before closing the car door.

Once inside, the driver looked at him, "Where to Mr. Knight?"

"Home," he said, "Take me home."

Even though the night was over for the teens. A new day had already begun, and with every new day there always came new places and people to see and meet. Jared Knight sighed as he looked out his window to see the glamorous and busy life going on around him. But for now he didn't care about anything. Right now all he was thinking about was his bed and how he was going to deal with the massive headache he knew he was going to have in the morning.


	3. Family Affairs

Celia Evans sighed as she prepared herself for the last minute family reunion that her splendid mother happened to plan. Celia would have adored the idea of a party. She loved meeting new people and a party always gave her an excuse to buy herself a new dress or her mom to buy her something new and extravagant. That would have been any other day except for this one. Staying up until four in the morning in her friends' club was worth while, but she did not get a good decent sleep. Celia knew that she had to paste a smile on her face to her mother's guests even if she felt tired and awful. She always did. She then heard a knock on her door. It was her mother.

"Celia, I bought you the most beautiful dress for this evening. It's so feminine and elegant." her mother said happily as she pulled out a white lacy dress with small pink floral designs delicately painted on the hem.

"It's pretty," Celia responded.

"I knew you would like it." her mother said as she headed out the door. Just as she left, Skye walked in.

"Hey gorgeous!" her best friend acknowledged her. "Still tired from last night?"

Celia laughed, "Oh, yeah!"

Skye sat down on her bed, "Hey do you want to go with me and look for a dress for tonight?"

It was a custom the Evans had. They always invited the Roglassio and Knight families to any special occasion that they were hosting. They were considered like family and their parents thought very highly of them. Especially the Knight family. Her mother had a very close relationship with Jared's mother. Something that the Evans used to their advantage since their parents always allowed them to leave the house without asking just because they knew they were going to be spending their time with Jared Knight. Mr. and Mrs. Evans always praised Jared and treated him like he was their own son whenever he was a guest at their events. They thought that he was the most educated and most charming boy, not to mention the son of the richest family in the area. The Evans were just right behind them financially. Celia and her brother always made jokes about what their parents would do if they actually knew how Jared Knight was in reality.

"So, do you want to come?" Skye asked again.

"To pick out a dress, sure," Celia responded.

*****************************

"What do you think about this one?" Skye asked as she modeled a lavender colored bubble dress.

Celia made a face, "The color is last season and this is a family event Skye. The dress is too short."

"Hmmm, I can think of someone that loves short skirts and dresses."

"Hello ladies," a voice came from behind.

"Speaking of the devil…" Skye mumbled.

"Jared what are you doing here?" Celia asked confused. "They don't sell men's clothing here."

"I figured, what better place to see women than here," he responded with a smile.

"We would expect that from you," Skye said.

Jared examined what she was wearing. He passed his hand through his dark hair. "You know that's a good look for you. But I think it would look better if the dress was just a tad bit shorter and a little more see through don't you think?" he remarked.

Skye rolled her eyes as she grabbed another dress and headed into the dressing room again to try it on. Celia laughed and turned to her friend.

"Why do you make fun of her so much?" she said laughing.

"Because she takes it so seriously," he said, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"So, any new relatives that I should know about?" Jared asked. "Anyone that is worthy of meeting _the _Jared Knight?"

"At the party?" Celia pondered, "No, I'm pretty sure you know everyone there."

Just then, a young employee girl walked right past them. Jared's eyes wandered. Celia attempted to retain a smile. Wow, she thought to herself, my friend is such a pervert.

Jared cleared his throat, "I think that, uh, I found what I was looking for. See you tonight," he said as he began to walk after the girl.

"How about this one?" Celia heard Skye say from behind her.

Celia smiled as she saw the dress, "That's the one."

***************************

"Jared," Mrs. Evans said as she lead the Knight family through the door. "I'm so glad you and your family could make it."

"It's our pleasure Mrs. Evans, my family enjoys your hospitality. As do I." he responded cleverly.

Mrs. Evans smiled, "Oh, Henry you have such a charming young man," she told his father. Celia and Gregory looked at each other and smirked. Their mother was so gullible.

Jared joined Skye, Celia, and Gregory. They were all near the table where the wine was being served. "No offense Evans," he told Gregory, "all of your folks seem really boring and stiff."

"Yeah well that's what you get when you come from family where everyone is in the business company." he responded.

As they were all getting their drinks, Jared whispered into Celia's ear, "I thought you said that there was no one worth my time."

"Huh?" she responded confused.

"Who is that?" he asked with curiosity. Celia followed his gaze across the room and saw a girl around their age sitting next to her cousin. She was wearing a simple black dress but her features made up for it. She was so beautiful and had such soft features that anyone could mistake her for an angel.

"I have no clue," Celia responded his question.

As if her cousin and the mysterious girl knew that they were talking about them, they stood up and made their way towards the teens.

"Hey, Celia," her cousin said when he walked up to her.

"Hey Lucas," she proceeded to introduce her friends. But what she really wanted to know was who that girl was.

"This is my girlfriend Anna." he said cheerfully.

"Hi," she said with a perfect smile as she shook hands with all of them. Celia couldn't help but notice that Anna kept on eyeing her brother. She was used to girls doing that, but she felt something in her gut that was telling her that Anna was not so innocent as she looked. Just as crazy ideas were making their way through their mind her mother interrupted by announcing that it was time for everyone to take a seat since dinner was being served. Celia sat next to Skye.

"I don't know why but I have this feeling about that Anna girl," she whispered to her friend.

"What kind of feeling," Skye asked.

"I don't know but she kept eyeing my brother."

"Every girl does that. Calm down Celia, it's nothing."

"But she's my cousin's girlfriend," she insisted, "I wouldn't be looking at anyone else if I was in a relationship!"

Celia leaned away from her friend as one of the maids interrupted by placing food on her plate. On the other side of the table her brother and his best friend were also having a conversation in whispers.

"Did you see how good she looks in that dress?" Jared mumbled.

Gregory was ignoring his friend since he couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from Skye. She looked so beautiful tonight. Her black hair in perfect curls and that dress that she was wearing really made him look twice at her. He didn't notice that his friend was rambling on and on about Anna. He was still perplexed by the feeling that he had.

"Hey," Jared discretely elbowed him so no one else in the table noticed.

"Huh?" Gregory responded somewhat lost.

"She's looking at you."

"Who?"

"Her! Anna!" Jared whispered.

Gregory looked up and quickly looked back down to his plate.

"I think I know what kind of girl she is," Jared went on. "Looks like she likes you."

"She has a boyfriend," Gregory said. The conversation was making him uncomfortable.

Jared scoffed, "She doesn't really seem to care does she? Why should you?"

Gregory didn't answer. His friend looked at him and smirked.

"Your loss." Jared said quietly.

From the other side of the table Celia noticed everything that was happening. She had a feeling that this family dinner was going to end in a family feud.


	4. Long Time No See

"Glad that dinner is over," Celia told Skye when they were finally all released from the table. She looked back to see her cousin's girlfriend Anna. She had her arms wrapped around Lucas.

"Look she's into him not your brother," Skye insisted, trying to prove Celia's theory wrong.

"Don't be so sure…" Celia mumbled.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Hey why don't we get out of here anyway. It smells like old people."

Celia agreed, "Yeah, I guess your right. Let's go to Jared's club."

"And it will give you a chance to calm down and stop acting like a paranoid and annoying sister. Besides, I doubt that Anna has any bad intentions with Gregory."

Celia notified her mother where she was going before they went anywhere. She always informed her mother, ever since the day that she had the stupid idea to leave her mother's annual Valentine's Day Ball without her knowing about it. Celia paid the price later that night when she returned home. She found out that her mother had canceled her flight to New York for the weekend. The two best friends made their way though the crowd and out the door. The slightly chill wind hitting their faces felt so refreshing as they walked in high heels past the building and into the sidewalk. Even though it was night, everything was illuminated by the lamp-post and the headlights of some passing cars. As Celia and Skye walked they stopped when their phones rang at the exact same time. They looked down to see who it was. It was a text from LT HEART. Skye and Celia looked at each other with a smile. What new gossip could she be bringing now? LT HEART was an anonymous blogger that lurked in the shadows of London and somehow knew everything that was going on. On one of Skye's many trips to New York, she has also become aware that New York had their own LT HEART that went by the name of Gossip Girl. They both went by the same rules: tell everyone everything about other people, but keep your name hidden. Skye was sure that LT HEART and Gossip Girl had to be related. She had even gone so far into thinking that they could be the same person, but quickly discarded that idea since New York and London weren't exactly that close to each other.

"What does it say?" Celia asked as Skye read the text.

"Oh my god!"

"What? Stop scaring me!" Celia pleaded.

"He's gorgeous!" Skye said passing the phone to her friend.

Celia looked down to the screen and saw a picture of a handsome young man that looked like he was in his twenties. Twenty-two? Twenty-three? Celia didn't really care she was just in awe of his perfect face. Even though the picture was in a small screen his emerald eyes still seemed to glisten. He was well dressed in a navy colored suite and a white button down shirt and his brown hair was a bit messy but he made it look good. It seemed like only he could pull that look off and no one else could. If anyone did they would probably look like a complete idiot and end up looking more like wannabe rock star in a business suite uniform. Celia read the text below his photo.

**Michael Covett was seen walking in the dark streets of London just now. Don't remember him? Let LT HEART refresh your memory. The oldest of the London Elite is back. Well, not that old, he's only 25 years old. I recall years ago seeing Covett hanging around with one of our own London Elite members. Remember how he used be like an "older brother" to our very own Gregory Evans. Well, this cutie is back and he's here to stay.**

**With Love,**

**LT HEART**

"Celia, do you know him?" Skye asked hopefully.

"I think I kind of remember him, but I never actually talked to him. Greg did though. A lot actually," Celia was feeling ecstatic because she knew that she was going to meet Michael Covett. She guessed having Gregory around did have its benefits. She loved meeting new people through her brother.

*************************************************************

Back at the dinner party Jared Knight stood in between the crowd looking like a lost puppy. _Where the hell did Evans go?_ The thought swarmed around in his head. He had been looking for his friend for a while now. How long had it been? Five minutes? Ten, twenty? He felt a gentle hand grab his arm to get his attention. He turned around to Mrs. Evans.

"Dear, you haven't seen Gregory around have you?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"No, ma'm. I'm looking for him as well."

Her face dropped the smile and an irritated sigh escaped her lips. Apparently she had been on the hunt for him too. Jared was puzzled. _Where the hell are you Evans?_

Jared had taken a quick step outside to take a smoke and when he returned his friend was nowhere to be seen. Just as he was reaching for the door knob to leave, since the party was so lame anyway, Celia and Skye stepped in.

"Back so soon?" he asked, moving away from the door now that the girls had shown up.

"Where's Greg? One of his old friends is back," Celia informed Jared.

"Well, your timing is really bad because your brother has gone missing. We can't find him anywhere."

"What?" Celia asked raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "He has to be around here somewhere." She walked away in search of here brother.

"She wants to tell her brother about Michael?" Jared said, making it sound more like a statement rather than a question as he watched Celia leave.

"You know him?" Skye asked in disbelief.

"I got the message from LT HEART, but I do know him actually. He used to hang with Evans a lot. I would sometimes tag along. Seems like centuries ago, though."

Celia came from behind them. " No luck, I can't find him." She looked at her friends for help. They shook their heads. They had no clue where her brother was. Celia looked past Skye and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Oh my god," she murmured, "Michael's here."

Jared and Skye followed Celia's gaze and saw a handsome young man that was being greeted by Celia's perky mother. Michael Covett. He felt eyes on him and looked up directly to where all three of the friends where. He grinned as he made his way toward them.

"Jared Knight is that you?" he said grabbing his shoulders. Celia couldn't stop staring at him. He seemed too perfect to be real. He turned to her and she just tried to contain herself.

"You must be…" his voice trailed off. He thought about it for a second and then smiled. "Celia, Gregory's sister, right?" he said with a perfect white smile.

"Yeah, but I don't remember you," she said truthfully.

"You didn't see me that often. You never did like to play with me and Gregory when we were younger." he replied. He looked at Skye, "I don't think I know you, though…"

"Her name is Skye Roglassio. She's Celia's best friend." Jared answered before she could. "Skye is also a real bitch when she wants to be. Which is every single day." he added with a smirk, pleased that he had embarrassed her.

Skye glared at him and then smiled, "Oh, Jared you're so funny. You make the best jokes," she said sarcastically.

"It comes natural to me," he replied coolly, well aware of her sarcasm.

"Same old Jared," Michael tried to hide a grin. "Where's Gregory by the way?"

"We can't find--"

"He's over there!" Celia cut Jared off.

Gregory was standing near the stairs looking lost and flustered.

"Greg!' Celia called. He looked toward her and walked towards them.

"Where the hell were you Evans?" said Jared when he was there.

Gregory seemed taken aback by the question. "Uhh, I-"

"Gregory, long time no see," Michael chimed in.

"No way," Gregory looked in disbelief. "Michael Covett? It's been years!"

"You're telling me."

"How old are you now? Like fifty?" Gregory responded trying to be funny.

"Not even close. I'm twenty-five. I can do whatever the hell I want." Michael responded adoring every word of his last sentence. "How old are all of you, like…seventeen, eighteen?" he asked looking at them.

"We're all seventeen, well except for Celia. She's sixteen. Isn't that right baby sister?" Gregory said taunting her.

"I'm not a baby. I'm just a couple of months younger than you." she retorted. "Besides, we're still all in the same grade."

"Ugh, still have school?" Michael said with disgust. "Juniors, right?"

"Unfortunately," Jared replied examining the drink in his hand, "we're still not old enough to do other….things. But that hasn't stopped me, or us for that matter."

"Living life to it's fullest," Michael mumbled as he looked down at his watch, that appeared to be worth a lot more than what others would pay for an accessory. "I have to go it's getting late."

At that moment they noticed that the guests had been leaving and that the place was almost empty. Time flies when you're having fun doesn't it? It seemed like Michael was in a hurry to leave because he said his goodbyes quickly and was out the door in a flash.

"I probably should get going too," Skye said as she hugged her best friend goodbye. "Bye Gregory, Jared." She waved as she disappeared out the door.

Behind them, the servants were already beginning to take the ornaments off the tables and cleaning up the place. At the door, Mrs. Evans was saying her farewells to the last guest to leave. "Goodbye Gloria, the dinner was divine!" the guest called back. Mrs. Evans sighed heavily and smiled. She knew that her party was a success. She looked at her two kids and noticed that Jared was still there.

"Jared, sweetie, your parents already left without you," she said.

"I think that's my mom's form of saying 'The party is over get the hell out of here'" Gregory teased his friend.

His mother overheard him, "Gregory, don't say that!" she snapped, "I would never say anything like that to poor Jared, he could stay for as long as he likes."

Jared looked at Celia and Gregory and grinned. Boy, did he know how to win people over. Celia rolled her eyes at her mother's remark. She was so clueless.

"As much as I would like to Mrs. Evans, I really think I should be getting home. Thanks for having me over. It was a great party." _No it wasn't, it was a snooze_ he thought to himself.

"See you later Evans. Bye princess," he called as he opened the door.

"Bye," they replied in unison before he closed the door with a thud.

"Well, goodnight you two, it's late," Mrs. Evans told her children. "Your father is already sleeping. You two should do the same." She walked into her room and closed the door, Celia and her brother began walking up the stairs together since both of their bedrooms were on the top floor.

"Hey, Greg," Celia began.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? We were looking for you, what were you doing?"

Her brother remained quiet for a while. Celia looked at him, he wasn't making eye contact with her.

"Greg, now you're scaring me. Tell me it can't be _that_ bad!"

"Uhhh…" Gregory scratched his head. He always did that when he was nervous. Celia noticed.

"C'mon I'm your sister. Remember that deal that we made when we were younger. That there would be no secrets between us?" Now that Celia was saying it, the pact sounded more like something couples would do, but she and her brother had always been close and she had never lied to him. He always seemed to come clean too. There were several secrets that they knew about each other. They told each other everything. Gregory had told Celia when he first experimented with drugs and one night that he was so high that he passed out in his friends' room. When their parents began to wonder why their son wasn't home when he had said that he was just going to pick a pair of new pants from a store that was just around the corner, Celia covered for him. She faked a call where he had supposedly told her that he had run into Jared and was hanging out at his place. Celia recalled a time when she confessed to her brother that she had snuck out on many occasions with Skye to go to an adult night club where they served drinks that were too harsh and Celia couldn't handle. They never snuck out again because elderly men were just waiting for one of the girls to get drunk enough so they could take advantage of her. A situation that made Celia and her friend very uncomfortable. Gregory never told their parents about the incident. If Celia and Gregory could share their shames with each other without ratting each other out, why couldn't Gregory just say what he did already? Celia was determined to find out. There were no secrets between them, and she didn't want to start now.

"Greg," she insisted, "Tell me."

Gregory closed the door to his room and sat on his bed. He was going to confess. He always made sure that the door was shut tight so no one could eavesdrop and then he would sit on his bed and hang his head, Celia sitting next to him. It was always the same routine whenever he was going to tell her about something that he did. Her brother let out a long sigh. Celia grabbed his toned arm to let him know that she was there for him. He looked at her and nodded his head. He was going to tell her.


End file.
